The CSU San Marco MBRS SCORE Program will advance the career development of seven science faculty in the College of Arts and Sciences. Support is requested for research activities in the areas of clinical psychology and bilingual culturally-sensitive computer voice language development, protein conformation attainment studies, molecular biology of marine organism structure/function, marine natural products anti- microbial studies, and pharmacology of drug action. The career development of faculty will be accompanied by involvement of students who will develop research knowledge and skills to prepare them for advanced biomedical research careers. The student and faculty of the program will participate in a Student Research Method Seminar Series and a Guest Lecturer/Conversations with Scientists Series. The project will be evaluated by increases in: number of grant applications, number of publications, number of minority students enrolled in the participating departments, and number of student authors on scientific publications, and by an annual assessment/evaluation report prepared by a visiting team of experts. The project will be administered by a program director with a long history of creating programs to advance the careers of ethnic minority students. The institution has a mission statement committing it to achieving Excellence Through Diversity and it has made exceptional progress towards this goal.